Active camouflage
Were you also looking for Camouflage, the UNSC equivalent? Active Camouflage pickup, still in its casing.]] The Active Camouflage power-up is light-bending energy stored in a small, glass-like pyramid in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. In Halo 3 it is suspended in a spherical force-field. Its usage is similar to the way a Covenant overshield functions. When the player breaks the active camouflage container (done by simply walking over it), the energy envelops the wearer and bends light around the skin, armor, or shielding, conforming to its user's form and rendering them almost invisible. This effect wears off as the energy dissipates and the user slowly becomes more visible. It is a Covenant device and as such is most commonly used by Special Operations Elites and Stealth Elites. However, all varieties of MJOLNIR armor after and including the Mark V can also use the technology. Function using active camouflage.]] The Active camouflage activates on contact. The Camouflage covers the entire body, but it does not extend to the entirety of the user's equipment. Human weapons won't give away the user's location, although Covenant weapons, mainly glowing because of plasma will be seen. The Energy Sword in Halo 2 is visible even while you are invisible, this problem is fixed in Halo 3. Also, if close enough, the character's outline is seen faintly and looks like a moving silhouette. However, it is hard to see the outline and the "ghost" from a far angle. Even on a scoped weapon, like the Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle, it can be difficult to see a camouflaged opponent. When any projectiles pass through the shielding (whether by firing a weapon or being shot), it is temporarily deactivated, making the user partly visible. Also the camouflage's effect deteriorates with the firing of weapons. As you fire continuously you slowly become more visible. Stop firing, and you will slowly become invisible again. The technology can be utilized on Human armor systems, such as the MJOLNIR armor, but the UNSC has only developed a rough equivalent, the Camouflage Cloak.Halo: The Fall of Reach Some Elites have active camouflage generators, as do some SpecOps Grunts.Halo 2, The Arbiter and Oracle The Arbiter has old armor with an obsolete active camouflage generator that needs to recharge after using the camouflage for too long. In Halo 2, it is noted that the Arbiter's armor, while possessing a built-in active camouflage generator, is not permanent, unlike the more modern generators used by Special Operations Elites. There is a circle on the player's HUD that shows the amount of time left for both the usage of the active camouflage and the recharging sequence. The Master Chief can gain this ability with the Envy Skull. However his screen will lack the meter, forcing you to remember the time allowed for use. When playing as the Arbiter, using any attack will cause the active camouflage to deactivate, and the player must wait for it to recharge before using it again.Halo 2, All levels playable as the Arbiter Science Technically, Active Camouflage is not quite invisibility, though it is similar. Rather, is the term that is used to describe a broad range of technologies that a wearer or object with its terrain, mimicking the environment around it perfectly, though in two dimensions. There are a variety of ways to do this, though the UNSC uses photo-reactive panels on its Semi-Powered Armor and Prowler warships for optical camouflage, adapting to account for movement. Though it has never been elaborated on in detail, it is suspected that Covenant versions of the concept use phased array optics to project a three-dimensional hologram of background scenery around the wearer of the system, a task well within the Covenant's technological level. Talc powder and other atmospheric particles can disrupt the systems, causing the technology to overload and fail. Halo: First Strike The device also generates a considerable amount of heat, causing its user to be clearly visible on human thermal goggles and some variations of the Sniper Rifle. Halo: The Flood Use in Campaign If the active camouflage is active during campaign, your are completely invisible to the AI enemies unless you fire your weapon which will deactivate the camouflage for a short amount of time. Active camouflage is only usable in campaign when you are playing as the Arbiter in Halo 2, pick up Cloaking in Halo 3 and in four levels in Halo: Combat Evolved: Truth and Reconciliation, Silent Cartographer, 343 Guilty Spark, and Assault on the Control Room. In Halo 3, Active Camouflage is replaced by Cloaking, which is a a piece of equipment that can be picked up much like the Bubble Shield or other items. What makes this beneficial is the item can be used when needed, not just when available. The user can hold on to it until it is required in a situation when he's drastically outnumbered. Activating the Cloaking can even the odds or avoid contact all together. It recommended that the user should move quickly and relentlessly so they don't waste the time they have it for as well the fact they also might be spotted a lot easier. This is also recommended in multiplayer. Active Camouflage and Shielding using active camouflage.]] An odd discrepancy is present in the difference between Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 active camouflage. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Stealth Elites using active camouflage had no shielding whatsoever; furthermore, Elites were the only Covenant to possess it. However, in the last level, several Elite Flood Combat Forms that made their way into the Armory were seen with Active Camouflage generators, but these were presumably infected Stealth Elites. In Halo 2 active camouflage was seen in use by both Elites and Grunts, during The Arbiter and part of Regret. In "A Day At the Beach," a supposed Elite Minor is seen engaging his own active camouflage at the expense of his shields (though when the camouflage seems to be shorted out by the plasma grenade explosion his shields are reactivated). It is possible that he is an Ossoona, which would explain why such a seemingly low ranked Elite has the system. "Extra" cutscene included in retail version of Multiplayer Map Pack It can be conjectured from this evidence that perhaps all Elite have active camouflage systems installed, but in all but the highest echelons of Elite rankings the power drain deactivates the shield in favor of the camouflage. Only Halo 2 era Stealth Elites, Ultra Elites and Special Operations Elites seem to have enough power in their armor to run both systems at the same time. Halo 3 Active Camouflage The Active Camo is no longer contained inside a pyramid. Instead it appears as a large, glowing sphere with what appears to be containment devices around it in the Halo 3 multiplayer. Unlike past Halo games, active camo is not found in campaign. In campaign, Active Camouflage is replaced by the Cloaking equipment, which functions in the same way as active camouflage once used. Melee attacks, shooting, throwing grenades and using equipment will negate the effect of the power-up. Also, wearing the Flaming Helmet is an obvious give-away to the opponent because the fire is still visible. The quality of camouflage in custom games may be set to two different settingshttp://www.gametrailers.com/player/20131.html: *Poor Camo: The player has camouflage that might fool a Grunt. **This makes the player appear ghostly. *Good Camo: The player has camouflage that will fool an attentive Elite. **This makes the player appear like glass; invisible, but the air has distorted with player's shape. Spartan-III The Spartan-IIIs use a mimicry version of Active Camouflage, using panels to impersonate the surrounding environment like a Human Chameleon. This feature was tested by ODSTs and saw very limited use in 2552. Trivia *The Active Camouflage is first seen on the level "Pillar of Autumn" in Halo: CE inside a Covenant boarding craft. *By changing the graphics card settings on Halo PC, active camouflage users appear as a big, single-color figure and are highly visible. *When invisible and switching to a depleted energy sword in Halo 2 and Halo 3, the outline of the swords plasma blade will still shimmer even though it is depleted. *Active camouflage covers the Energy Sword in Halo 3, unlike in the previous games where it remains fully visible. *On 343 Guilty Spark if you go right off of the fallen tree towards a small indention in the hill, you will find an Active Camouflage next to a pipeline. *Active camouflage generates heat,Halo:The Flood which can be taken advantage of by the use of infrared equipment by UNSC forces. *The Separatist Phantom in Halo 3 has its own Active Camouflage generators on board for various stealth missions. *Even though you will be invisible in multiplayer you can still be tracked by the motion tracker unless moving while crouching. *When you shoot or melee with Active Camo on, you will start to become visible, the more you shoot or melee, the more visible you will become, then you turn invisible after the shooting or meleeing stops. *After being under fire for a while an active camo in Halo: Combat Evolved will generate purple sparks (when done with a shotgun) *When using cloaking in Halo 3, it's not suggested that you use a Gravity Hammer because the lights emitted by the hammer will still be visible but an energy sword can be unsheathed without a sound and held without a light giving you away. *When used in association with an Overshield, the Active Camo becomes completely useless due to the spark effect provided by the shield (except in Halo: Combat Evolved). *The Active Camouflage has no effect on the flames on the the flaming helmet. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, when firing your weapon you will still be invisible. *Also don't hold plasma weapons because the barrel glows. *With the Envy skull on in Halo 2 the Master Chief's flashlight will be replaced with active camouflage. *It is sort of useless when in close proximity to another player since they see a the outline of the other person using the camouflage. Related Links *Overshield References Category:Technology Category:The Covenant